dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Mysterious Beauty Appears! The Enigma of the Tien Shin-Style Dojo?
is the eighty-ninth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on May 7, 2017. Its original American airdate was December 1, 2018. Summary Goku heads to Master Roshi's island, where Oolong informs him that Tien and Chiaotzu have started a martial arts dojo, and that Roshi has headed there to act as a special instructor. Goku decides to make Tien the tenth member of the team, and heads off to recruit him and Roshi. At Tien's dojo, a woman named Yurin with a grudge against Tien arrives and requests to join the dojo. Although Tien denies her because her motivation of beauty was unfit for his dojo, Roshi drags Yurin off to ogle her. Goku arrives and asks Tien to join the Tournament of Power, but, even after Goku bribes him with 10 million Zeni, Tien refuses. Yurin escapes Roshi's advances and uses witchcraft to drive Tien's students on a rampage throughout town. Goku, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Roshi arrive at the village, where Yurin confronts them. Yurin explains that she is a former classmate of Tien's during his time at the Crane School and that she swore revenge on him after he left the school and refused to fight her. Meanwhile, Cabba goes to see Caulifla at her hideout and tells her about the upcoming Tournament and the circumstances surrounding it only for Caulifla to turn it down for not being her problem. When one of her henchmen goes to throw Cabba out, he transforms into a Super Saiyan and throws him aside. Surprised, Caulifla asks what he just did and Cabba tells her that he will teach it to her though she says that she will still not enter the Tournament. Cabba asks why she would her waste her talent in such a place when she can be aiming for more and having piqued her interest Caulifla agree's to enter the Tournament. Back in Universe 7, while Goku, Chiaotzu, and Tien cure the students of their brainwashing, Roshi battles Yurin. He lowers his guard after catching a glimpse of Yurin's panties, which allows her to brainwash him. The brainwashed Roshi defeats Tien, but Goku intervenes. While Chiaotzu temporarily disables Yurin, Goku subdues Roshi with a Kamehameha and cures him of the brainwashing. Tien orders Yurin to apologize to everyone she hurt and offers her a place at his dojo. Tien decides to join the Tournament of Power because he believes that the 10 million Zeni Goku promised will repair the village. After hearing about the 10 million Zeni, Master Roshi quickly agrees to join as well. Major Events *Goku visits Tien Shinhans' Dojo in order to ask Tien Shinhan and Master Roshi for their participation in the upcoming Tournament. *Cabba visits Caulifla at her hideout and persuades her to join the Tournament. *Yurin attempts to sabotage Tien Shinhan's Dojo and it's students out of revenge. Battles *Goku, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu vs. Tenshin-Style Dojo students (Yurin's witchcraft) *Master Roshi vs. Yurin *Tien Shinhan vs. Master Roshi (Base/Max Power/Yurin's witchcraft) *Goku vs. Master Roshi (Max Power/Yurin's witchcraft) Appearances Characters *Goku *Master Roshi *Oolong *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Yurin *Cabba *Caulifla *Kale Locations *Universe 7 **Earth ***Tien-Shin Style Dojo ***Kame House *Universe 6 **Sadala Transformations *Max Power *Super Saiyan Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshifumi Fukushima *'Storyboard' - Kazuhiro Ochi *'Episode Director' - Hideki Hiroshima *'Animation Supervisor' - Joey Calangian, Hirotaka Nii, & Koji Nashizawa *'Key Animators' - Hong Beom-seok, Hironori Sawada, Shoichi Funaki, Tatsuya Oka, Takenori Tsukuma, Masato Ikeda, Koji Nashizawa, TAP *'2nd Key Animators' - Hirotaka Nii, Mido Douga, Yong-ce Tu, Mua Tsukino, Rieko Sugawara, Miyuki Yokoyama Differences from the manga *The events surrounding Goku visiting Tien Shinhan and Master Roshi at the Dojo, as well as their encounter with Yurin, is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, after Cabba visits Caulifla at her hideout and asks for her participation in the Tournament, the two fight with Caulifla having the advantage until Cabba transforms into Super Saiyan and overpowers her, at which points she agrees to join the Tournament. In the anime, they do not fight and Caulifla agrees to enter after seeing Cabba as a Super Saiyan. *In addition to seeing Cabba as a Super Saiyan, Caulifla is also persuaded to enter because of other reasons that differ between each version. In the anime, it was due to Cabba questioning her lifestyle choice and her waste of potential. In the manga, it was due to telling Caulifla that there were other Super Saiyans in Universe 7. *In the manga, it was shown that the cargo that Caulifla and her crew steals is used to feed a couple of poor children. In the anime, this wasn't shown. Trivia *Due to Master Roshi's inappropriate behavior in this episode, many concerned parents in Japan had addressed Fuji TV and asked them to stop the exposure of children to such norms that bound with accepting sexual harrassments. *Also due to Master Roshi's sexual misbehavior in this episode, Dubby Dub Studios who dubs the Hebrew version of the franchise had purchased the entire Universe Survival Saga (and the entire Dragon Ball Super series' rights by mid 2016) but this episode, which was skipped to episode 90 as "Tien and Roshi's recruitment episode" and seemed as "inappropriate, uneducational, and unworthy of screen-time" by the Israelis. Gallery References Site Navigation ca: Episodi 89 (BDS) es:Episodio 89 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 089 pt-br:Entra em cena uma beleza desconhecida! O mistério do dojo do estilo Tenshin?! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super